Servents of the White Lotus
by THE BiiG K x3
Summary: Trying to get to Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Iroh visit an old friend's house and find someone who can help them get there, but the thing is a killer is loose killing members of the Royal Family. Kataang and ZukoOC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. if I did, I would play around with Zutara and Kataang just to make the shippers crazy haha (which is what I am thinking of doing for this story)

Anyway the Order of the White Lotus is a part of the avatar movie that just showed in America, so if u don't get it, go on YouTube and some stuff should be up

Sokka: …It's a…Giant Mushroom! MAYBE ITS FRIENDLY! (Oh man I luv Sokka moments!)

Sokka: AT THE LIBRARY! (It must run in the family!)

Chapter 1: Old Friends

"Zuko, lets stop in the next town, I think I have a friend that can help us get to Ba Sing Se" retired General Iroh said to his nephew, banished Prince Zuko. The two had been trying to get to Ba Sing Se ever since they met a member of The Order of the White Lotus. (Order of the Phoenix anyone?) Since they have become refugees to the Fire Nation, they needed to go to a place where no one would notice them. "Who?" Zuko questioned. Iroh laughed, "You'll see."

After traveling for a couple of miles, they reached a small Earth Kingdom town called Chinatsu. Everyone was in summer clothes (unusual since it's the middle of spring) and it was around 80 degrees. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was almost like paradise.

"Uncle—" Zuko started, "This place is not on any map in the world. It can only be found by those who already know where it is. That is why the Fire Nation hasn't touched this place yet." Iroh said, reading Zuko's mind.

"If the Fire Nation doesn't know where it is…then how do you know where this is?" "Ah, the Order of the Lotus helps in ways more than one!" They stopped the camel-horse they were riding at a small cottage at the end of a stone path. Iroh got off, followed by Zuko, and took a narrow path into the woods.

"Uncle, where are we going?" Zuko asked, frustrated by all the twigs and branches snagging his clothes.

"We are almost there." He replied ignoring Zuko's sigh. After walking for five minutes they came across what looked like a grass hill with a door in the center.

Iroh looked around as if someone was watching, and knocked 7 times. He put his ear to the door, waiting for someone to knock back. All he heard was "Coming!" The door opened to an 18 year old girl. She had black hair in two French Braids (I hope they had those) and her eyes were almost silver. She had a Panda Lily behind her left ear. Her clothes were the things that Zuko found quite surprising. She didn't have a Haori like most women did. She had a brown and white-layered skirt with a loose white and green tunic on top, it was strange to him, normally the ones who wear those types of clothes are the ones who are on the street, begging for money.

"Hello, do you know if Isamu lives here?" Iroh asked.

The girl's face sunk. "I am sorry but Isamu has passed on now. I am his grand daughter, Yoko. I am happy to assist any of his old friends. Please, come in." the girl named Yoko ushered them in. She sat down across from Iroh and Zuko on a small chair.

"The destiny is in the hands of the destined one. The destination is what the destined one's search for." Iroh said, curious if she knew what he was talking about. Zuko stared at Iroh like he was mad. 'What the hell was that…' he thought.

"Ah, your members of the Order. What is it that you search for?" Yoko asked. Zuko decided to step in,

"We need a way to get to Ba Sing Se without being recognized as refugees." Yoko thought for a second, "Ok, sounds easy enough. Though I will have to check the book" She said to herself, " I will get paid for this"

"We don't have any money on us. But we can offer our services." Iroh said. Yoko mulled it over and decided to have them help her. The three sat there in silence until Yoko said, "…Who are you anyway?"

"I am the retired General Iroh and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, pointing to his nephew.

"Ah, I have heard about you Ryuu, my grandfather told me many stories of the great 'Dragon of the West'. And he also told me about Takehikotoo. The great soldier prince. Well, I guess you two can go into town with me today or something."

"That would be very nice, I haven't been able to peacefully walk into town for a long time." "Uh, yes same here." Zuko said.

"Actually Zuko, I am going to need your help, my boyfriend and I are celebrating our 6 month anniversary and you look just his size. Also, I am terrible at gifts for him so would you mind helping me pick out something?" She said eying Zuko trying to mentally measure him. "Uh, sure." He said half blushing because he hasn't had a girl look him up and down like that before, even if she was trying to get his size.

"Great, you can leave your things here, uh… I will make you two cots and you can sleep in the empty room down the hall."

**Ew… She is such a Sue. Oh joy…. Well tell me what you think…. The translations for what the names meant are below R&R **

**Chinatsu means "a thousand summers" in Japanese**.

**The house I got from the Hobbit houses in The Shire**

Isamu- means "Bravery" in Japanese

Yoko means "Sun Child" in Japanese

Ryuu means "Dragon" in Japanese

Takehiko means "Soldier Prince" in Japanese


End file.
